kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaijitsu Rider
is the 32th season of GENERATION series. This season will be dual-side episodes and final event of Post-Samuel's Quest about Samuel's origins. However, the final season was not over yet because Monarchdra Ibves say that final season could be to the movie after the final episode. This will be next 33th season of new series called Nexus series (the post-GENERATION series) and named the season called . The motif was fruits and locks during in season 1 and cards in season 2. Plot After time during event of Samuraiger, A former Daizen Hero Mebius who his parents were "killed" by Sadako then become the second hero called Pitaya Rider to avenge his parents' supposedly death. The daughter of Samuel "Nakaoka" and Cereza/Bayonetta because they got married before they disappeared after he was alone and saying that she was half-sister of Dillain Joo. After the final episode, Characters Beat Riders Elite Force Riders Riders' Allies Other Riders Allies *Roho Joo *Melk the Second *Wise God Torin *Kasuza (Samuel's Ying) *Madaio (a master of Generation Beasts and mentor of Kurama) *Doctor Ulshade *Captain Marvelous *Asuna *Chibibon Villains The Crews *Shadow the Knight (originally as his dark energy-like being before seperating with Marine Lady Makuria and the strange mist appeared on Agido and his friends) *Eustace (co-leader) *Dr. Mikoto (co-leader) *Darkros (co-leader) *Luika (Samuel's Yang) *Commander Zog *Professor Vice Horen Faction Five Assassin Riders Other Villains *Majira *Bablyon *Former Shadow Knight Desun/Priestess Shadow Knight Desung (she was originally the Priestress Shadow Knight before she was angered by Shadow's hatred and kicked out by the annoyed Shadow before he final fight Samuel) *Hatred Blood of Evil Flower *Sazura End Arsenals Morphing Devices *KaijitsuDriver - A transformation belt that can transform into Rider form or/and do summoned the Ibves for battle. *Ganbarin LockSeed - A transformation LockSeed used by Drafutan Ibves to activate it. *Gigasevolver - A transformation gun used by Samuel within the true Kibogetsu form to transform into his true Singular Rider. *SlashLocker - A transformation driver that can place to KaijitsuDriver and transform into secondary Rider form as a upgrades. Lock-Seeds, Ibves and LockCards Agido's Lock-Seeds *'Red Orange LockSeed' - A primary LockSeed used by Agido to transform into Orang Rider. Episodes Ibves Games #Flaming Orange and Ibves #Evolving Massive, Flaming Hissatsu #Surprise, Lime Ibves Bikkuri Punch #Rush, Raquel and Blue Ibves #Dying Scream, The Ibves Strike #Samuel's Weakness, Ryuko is Here (Part One, though head to Utchy and Ryuko, Loving Sexier What?!) #Uh-Oh, Samuel's Secret Book Revealed #Pitaya, The Dragon Fruit Rider? #Marvelous, The Dragon Joined The Team #Ganbarincho, Chaser the Ganbarichaser #Ibves Struggle, Nighty Shushuto #What the?! The Head Chef Strike #Overcome! Invesincho Transformation #Meteoring, Reanimatincho Ibves #Oh Great, Madness Theory #Crack Up! Bakuretsu Dracokong #Ehhh!! Ganbarin...chin #Oh My Rincho, Ibves New Attack #Macho, Drakong Fight #Gigagigagigagiga! Possible Endless #Yikes, Head Chef Back (Samuel greatly accidentally sent out the head chef much as Shotaro's unwitted shocked and call Pansy that what he did) #What's That?! Head Chef vs. Red Orange (Agido was still overfeared at the Head Chef before Melk pummeling at him to go Ibves Forest) #Ah Gosh! Sparking Gush #Cute!! Chibibon Born #Slaying Rider, Saiyer Arrival (Part One) #Rebirth of Evolution, Hang in There Dracokong (Dracokong evolved into Drafutan after saving Sakura Hajiwara from Gongar's attack, Part Two) #Samuel's Cries, 15 Years of Secret (Samuel's secret was revealed by his elder sister named Majira who they discovered he murdered Takatora as in first victim and Kizaki as in second victim other than edo people which is Samuel betrayed Burajin then killed rest of them. However, he change his heart as built the new planet called Gasuto World and soon revealed his parents were didn't died at all. As he betrayed his evil and create the new Gasuto to destroy the evil curse once, Part One) #Lock-On Evolution! Seed Change Armament (Though Samuel was revealed, Mitsuzane and Rinko forgive him, Part Two) #Keeping Up, Inves Attack #Zone Away, Slashing Coconut #Prehistory Giant, Magiras Arise #Super Wow, Drafutan Special Dish #Gigas Abarincho, Gigas Formation Cannon #Rider Royale, Samba Bikkuritora (Bikkuritora evolved into Bikkurion when he dancing the samba dance) #Achoo! Pterafalcon's Winds (Pterafalcon evolved into Pteraidon after he zoom faster) #Samuel's Dark Side Here, The Sister's Battle (Part One) #Melody, Lohime is Finally Here (Part Two) #Gong Gong! Hissatsu of Ibves #Oh My Melody, Gigashi Drazetron #Silent, The Madness Comes #Oh Sexy, Samuel's Secret Book Revealed (Continuing to Zangetsu Ibves Rampage) #Gigasrincho, The True Hope Warrior (Samuel revealed his true Beast Mode, Kibogetsu to defeat Zangetsu Ghost for good by Samuel and Kibogetsu true user named Singular Rider Shin) #Striking, Samuel's Strange Personality #Returns, Alma Strike Back (Through to Alma And Samuel: Attack of Mortal, Part One) #Samuel's Real Body, Strengthness of Justice #Power, Justice of 5 #What!? GaoGod Takes Samuel (Through to Samuel, Rampage Again, Part One) #Super What?! Samuel's Half-Daughter (Neriza Joo the daughter of Samuel "Nakaoka" and Cereza/Bayonetta first appearance, Part Three) #Recovers, Ibves Fights Back #Trial of Speed, Evolution Booster #The Two Hunters Returns, Again!! #Shattering the Wind, Pteraidon Flies #Reach to the Storm, Drazetron Energy #Upon the Wish, Victory of Ibves #Oh no! Samuel's Shocking Truth #The Final Battle, Monarchadra Ibves vs. Samuel (Through to The Fatal Ends, The Evolving World, Part One) #The Evolving Neo, Fate of the World (The last episode which Samuel permanently "died", so this Samuel's story will be no longer resurrected or go back Other World) Burst Slash #Slashing Burst, New Arm Change #Granting Green, Boosting Up #Do Your Best, Raquel's New Power #Arm Transform, Another Armor Kick #Shitoron's Hope, Kick of Hope #Shadow's Comeback, Attack of Ibves World (Through to Ibves vs. Pokemon, Part One) #The Strange Mist Appeared, Cast Away! (Part Two) #Bust That Mist! Samuel's Recovery Journey #Reawakening, Melody of Song #Super Wow! Melendy's Return #Awakening, Agido's Hearts #Dom Dom, Dom! Shadow's Perfect Plan #Agido's Fate, Orange Down #Orange's Revival, Cry For All #Bokiboki, Mastery of Power 10 #School Days! Orange Love?! (Samuel's friends from School Days reappearance) #Maskori Bizarre? In the Dark #Samuel's Mysterious Disappeared (Samuel "Nakaoka" mysteriously left the team) #Let's Go! Super Move Attack #Samuel's Betrayal!! The True Singular Rider's Terror (It was revealed Samuel "Nakaoka" betrayed his families and comrades after Tsukasa was murdered while the shocking is Jasde) #Wowie Dear! The Five Assassin Riders (The terribly revealed Samuel was actually the leader of the group of Assassin Riders) #Oh No! The Decendant&Ancestor Fight Movies *Kaijitsu Rider x Kill la Kill x Gaist Crusher: Gekijo-Dan *Kaijitsu Rider: History of Marvelous *Kaijitsu Rider, XY, Bayonetta: Super Gekijoban *Kaijitsu Rider x DokiDoki Pretty Cure: Gekijoban Goodbye, DokiDoki Cures! Farewell as the Future (continuation of 37 and 38) *Kaijitsu Rider x Bad End Pretty Cure: Gekijoban Everyone, It's Special Time (continuation of 49 and 50 while debut the Core LockSeed was debut appearance) *Kaijitsu Rider and Gekijoban Samuel The Movie: Mega Samuel x Blacken Sword Desom (this movie will be continuity to the finale as the special episode) *Kaijitsu Rider and Toriko: The Evil Spirit of Warrior God Flower (this movie will be continue to episode 3 and 4 as a shortest) *Kaijitsu Rider x Happiness Charge Pretty Cure: Magic World Saga 2 (this movie was continue to 16 and 17) Triva *This season where used to continues to XY Saga. *This final episode will be end of Samuel "Nakaoka" because he was permanently "died". However, he was revealed that he was possessed by the cursed memory named Blacken Sword Desom. Category:Series Category:Kaijitsu Rider